1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to supports. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to hook support structure incorporating a display adjunct therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of hooks for supporting objects, such as garments, hats, keys, umbrellas, etc., is commonplace. The hooks are conventionally mounted on walls or doors in the home or office. Unfortunately, conventional hooks are usually unsightly and add no “feng shui” to the surrounding area. Furthermore, conventional hooks are usually “permanently” mounted using a screw fastener or the like, which mars the wall or door. The art would certainly welcome a support hook that incorporates a decorative adjunct and that could easily be mounted or removed from a wall or doorway. Thus, a hanger with a photo display solving the aforementioned problems is desired.